The computer (PC) is now being used for all types of applications. When combined with a data network which interconnects diverse computer users, such as the internet, a wide range of sophisticated transactions are possible. For example, a traditional service provided by InterVoice, Inc. ("InterVoice") has been to provide information such as a banking statement over a telephone line to a caller. Now people are beginning to say "I want to use my PC to obtain my last month's statement."
In response, InterVoice and others have started putting the same kind of information in an internet browser format as has traditionally been available in an audio format. For example, a bank customer can use a PC and a web browser to connect with a bank's server and retrieve a menu with choices such as paying bills, checking an account balance, or obtaining a monthly statement. The user can then make a selection and, if desired, have the output printed on a local printer or displayed on a screen.
Note that the computerized transaction involves the same set of information that the user gets if the user calls the bank on the telephone to get the data in an audio format. A difference is that the telephone transaction gives the user the option of pushing "0" and talking to a live customer service agent. Unfortunately, this option of speaking to a live agent does not exist on the internet connection. Thus, when a person is connected to a web page or a similar computer-based information retrieval system and then desires to speak to a live agent, the user must place a phone call to the service operator for that system.
Using state-of-the-art technology, it is possible for a user having a PC connected to the internet to connect with an audio chat server, see who else is connected to the server, select a connected user, and then become connected in a live audio chat with one or more people. This type of system, however, is certainly not conducive to establishing a communication link for the transfer of private information.
Accordingly, a need exists in the art for a system in which an internet user who is connected to a particular web page or to a particular server can establish an audio link to a customer representative appropriate to the ongoing transaction.
A need also exists in the art for a system in which an audio link can be established via the internet from a PC, or other internet terminal device, user to an agent for a particular service without the need for the user to select the particular agent.